Locked Up
by Reganbomb123
Summary: Olive Cooper feels locked up in her own little prison. She doesn't know anything about her mom or what she is, that is, until her brother, Tristan, tells her. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction! i also have this on Instagram! make sure to follow me reganbomb123 or my fandom account mockmydivergent **

**Prophecy credits - arrowtiger332**

**follow her and me! **

**I love you! please notice me!**

Olive Cooper. That's my name. I've had it for 14 years, almost 15. My little sisters name is Lizzie. My older brother's name is Tristan. I live with my dad. Dad is over-protective and not very muscular, if you know what I mean. Tristan on the other hand, is very buff. The thing is, that I'm very mad and confused. Where is my mother? I've never seen her. Never. No one talks about her these days. I'm not allowed to talk about her around dad. I really want to talk to Tristan about it. But I'm just not sure when.

Later that day, dad, Tristan, Lizzie, and I were going camping on a mountain. Luckily, it's almost summer, so it's basically green everywhere. It's really pretty.

I am sweating with a whopping 20 pounds on my back. Lucky Lizzie of _course_ only has to carry a cooking pot and a few kitchen supplies. Tristan is carrying a lot. It looks like he is cramping because he winces and he's sweating. Dad is carrying 2 bags. Sweating too. We are all walking deep into the forest. It feels like it's getting darker. I glance up into the sky. It is. I'm guessing dad is going to let us stop before long. "Daddy, are we there yet?" Asks Lizzie, with a sign of tiredness in her face. My dad lets out a sigh of relief while wiping his sweat from the lower back of his neck and his forehead. "I don't know. I wanna get a nice spot and a spot so we could just walk over near the edge of the mountain and look at the sunset tonight. It's sure going to be something." My dad replies, without moving his head. Lizzie and I suddenly smile. It must be amazing.

After a little bit, Lizzie asks,"Are we there yet?" With her finger hanging from her bottom lip, with a little drool. "Yep." My dad answers as he drops the bags to the dirt. The sun is about to be set on the horizon. We all drop our bags in the middle of pine trees almost making a perfect circle. "Well, what now?" Asks Tristan. "Let's go see the sunset." I suggest with a shrug, looking at everybody slowly. "Yay!" Squeals Lizzie, holding her old stuffed animal bunny. "Ok then lets go" Says dad. We all agreed. I held Tristan's hand while dad carries Lizzie. Lizzie's head Hangs off his shoulder, drooling.

I shiver. It's getting cold. "Wait, I'm going to get my jacket." I said to Tristan and dad. I ran to go get my jacket. It's blue and puffy.

Once I grabbed it, I ran back and they were just waiting there. Tristan was crossing his arms while tapping his foot. "Back." I said, with a pant before and after I said it. I held Tristan's hand again. "Ah, dang it!" Dad snapped. "What happened?" Tristan and I said with concern at the same time. I then saw my dad put Lizzie in Tristan's hands and sat down on a tree root of an oak tree and took out a broken piece of glass from his ankle, covered with blood. "This happened." Dad answered, holding the piece of glass in front of us. I went over to dad quickly, got down on my knees and took the glass then examined it. "Is it deep?" I ask dad, then glancing at Tristan. "No. I'll be ok." Dad says. Dad and I got up and we started walking again. But dad was limping. I hope he's really ok.

Once we got there, there was big rocks poking out if the ground. "We're here Lizzie." Tristan said to Lizzie, tapping her back. "Don't Tristan, she's tired." Dad says to Tristan. He nods his head, answering. I suddenly thought about Jesse, my best friend. I find it funny, but weird that she only where's long shirts and dresses with converses and crutches. She has the prettiest red, long hair. With piercing green eyes. I wish she was here with us, the sunset is beautiful. It has so many colors under and above the white, puffy clouds.

Somehow, I thought of Tristan. I think it's the right time to talk to him. Ok Olive, be brave. I look at him, dazing with amazement. I shake his shoulder saying," I need to talk to you." He nods his head, and gets up. I get up with him. "We'll be right back dad." I tell dad. He glances back with a slight nods and looks back at the sunset. I guide Tristan to a rock so we can sit on it. Once we sit, he says," what?" I fidget with my fingers, then with my jacket. "M-mom— where is—" my voice cracks and He puts his hand on mine. "Where is mom?" I said. My eyes begin to well up with tears. He looks around us, then I do the same and look at his blue eyes. "She isn't dead. She will never be dead." Tristan answers. I got so confused. My mom isn't dead and she can never be dead. What? "What do you mean?" I ask. "She's—" He pauses. He leans his head to my ears. "She's a goddess. Her name is Athena."

My eyes widen and my breaths get heavier. What? My mom is a goddess. Athena. I read about her in class. Questions buzz in my head. I look at Tristan. "Are you messing around with me?" I ask. He gives me his stern look, " No. Dad wanted me to tell you this at the right time. But looks like you've come to me faster." He says. What? What? What? "Is she your mom too?" I ask. Tristan shakes his head. "Olive." He says under his breath. "Mhm." I reply. He looks up. " Think about your name and your mom." He says. I did. I get it. In class, I learned that Athena made the Olive tree. I wonder If dad named me to remember her. I think so. "Oh. Did dad name he because of her?" I ask. "Yep." Answers Tristan. Wow. "Who's your mom?" I ask him, hoping it won't turn out bad. "Marlene. She died in a car crash when I was 8." My heart felt like it skipped a beat. That must be horrible. "Sorry I asked" I say. "It's fine" he answers. " Oh and um.. Do you know what you are? Since you have a mortal parent and an immortal parent?" Tristan asks.

I didn't even think about it. What does happen? "No, why?" I ask. "Your a demigod. Their half-bloods. They have one godly parent and one human parent. They go to a camp. The camps name is camp half blood. There are also centaurs and satyrs there. A demigod has a guardian, or a satyr, to protect them , especially if your godly parent is not a minor god. Dad told me all this and no, I'm not a demigod." Tristan explains. "Whoa" I say in a breath. "When should I go to Camp half blood?" I ask looking into his eyes. "I should have told you way earlier this year. But you can go any day now. You need to be safe. There is another dangerous prophecy." He answers.

"Where is it?" I ask with concern and interest. "Long Island, New York." He replies. I need to go. Tonight even if I can. "I need to go. It's not far away. Please. No one never understood except for Jesse for being different at the special kids class. Take me there!" I said desperately but with a hint of excitement. "I don't know, Olive. And Jesse is your Satyr. That's why she understands you. And also why she wears long dresses, skirts, and tennis-shoes, to hide her hooves." Tristan says. "Omg, how do you know this much?" I ask with amazement. "Dad." He answers.

Suddenly, what felt like a hand crept on my shoulder. My first reaction was to shiver and hit the creeping hand. It was my father. Dad gives me a look. "Sorry I hit you, you scared me." I told dad. "It's fine. Anyways, it's dark. We should go back to camp." Dad says. I nod. The word camp reminds me of camp half blood. I need to go.

I grab hold of Tristan's hand and dads. I glance at Tristan and he glances back almost immediately. We stare at each other for a few seconds, and he gives me a look of concern and the look which means, everything's going to be okay. I believe him.

Once we're at camp, we set it up. It wasn't easy but it was funny because Lizzie and dad were messing up on how to build a tent but dad got the hang of it. All of a sudden, I felt little sprinkles of rain on my nose and fingertips. It's going to rain. And by the looks of it, lightly but for a while.

There are two tents. One for Tristan and I, and one for dad and Lizzie. We set a fire. I grab a match and a rock, then lit the match with the rock and I threw the match in the pile of logs Lizzie picked up. I sat down on the dirt.

There is only one question buzzing like a bee in my head. When should I go? I think I'll tell Tristan later tonight and catch a taxi over there. If the taxi goes that far.

I shake my head to let the thought get out of my head.

After we eat canned soup, I climb in our tent and try to get comfortable. When should I tell him? Then Tristan walks in. My heart beats fast. I am on the left side of the tent and facing left.

Without controlling myself, I say, " Tristan, I'm going to leave to Camp Half Blood tonight. I'm going later tonight and take a taxi to Long Island." I turn up, then sitting up, looking at Tristan. I looks at me like, really? "What? Why? I just told you today. And dad won't be happy. He's over-protective. He'll worry about you."

"I just need to be with people that I have a real connection with" And when I said that, I regretted it. I love him and my family so much. I have a stronger connection with them than anyone else.

He looks at me with disappointment and sadness. He looks away from me then turns his whole body away from me. I do the same. A tear rolls down my cheek. What did I do?

Then I start thinking about demigods and camp half blood. I'll go early tomorrow morning and get a taxi to Jesse's house and get her and her mom to drive us to Long Islands.

_I need to find myself._


	2. Chapter 2 Covered With Blood

**I** woke up to a kick in my calf.

My eyes opened fast. I saw brown fur. And hooves. I wasn't sure what I was looking at, but it was crouching in the tent. "Hey c'mon! Wake up. We need to go now." It whispered urgently. I closed my eyes from the tiredness in me. I recognized the voice but I wasn't sure because my eyes were still closed. But I was awake. "Who are you?" I ask. By now I knew it was a girl. "It's me! Open your eyes!" She said as she kicked the sole of my shoe. I awoke my eyes quickly and saw someone I wanted to see. Jesse. "Tristan messaged me and told me you knew just about everything. He told me you wanted to go with me to camp. So I came here in the middle of the night. Glad you're safe."

I got up and climbed out of the tent. "Thanks" I reply. I went in the middle of the tents and grabbed my bag. Luckily, I didn't grab anything out of it. I was so tired last night I slept in my own clothes, which isn't surprising. "I'm going to come with you. You brought your Jeep?" I stated, while rubbing some water from my water bottle onto my face, to wake me up. No response. I turned my head around. "You brought you're Jeep?" I repeated. She looks at me like I'm stupid and confused. "I nodded my head, but you weren't looking." That's why. "Oh sorry" I apologize.

"It's fine."

Jesse tugs on my sleeve. I start to think if Tristan's okay. He did tell Jesse to come and get me. And he did say something about a new prophecy coming up. What prophecy? Where? I flip the straps of my bag onto my shoulders. I play with my hair. It's midnight and its freezing. I shiver and my teeth chatter, even with my puffy jacket on.

I hop into Jesse's car. Her keys make a lot of noise when it jingles, there are so many keys and keychains on their. I usually put my keychain on my school backpack. "What's the new prophecy?" I ask. She looks at me like what I just said was a secret. "How do you know that?" Jesse answers, driving fast a few miles over speed limit. She forgets to slow down before a Speed Hump so when she drove on it my head almost touched the ceiling if the car. I hear the engines loudly. "Tristan said something about it I think. What is it anyway?" I reply.

"You'll know about it later. Just ask Mr. D or any other person at the camp." Jesse answers. I groan. "Well, it's really weird because you go into a cabin and this thing tells you the prophecy. The thing that the thingy gives to you is supposed to not make sense. It has multiple people in it. Percy and Annabeth were in quite a few major prophecy's. They're cool people. I think their just adorable together!" Jesse says. "That doesn't make sense but okay!" I say.

"Ugh! Just wait 'till we're at Camp!" Jesse exclaims. "K, well I'm gonna go to sleep." I state. "Ok. I'll wake you up when we are at the hill" "Mhm." I reply, nodding. I lean back and put both of my hands one over the other and put in under my cheek and drift off to sleep.

•••

I woke to the scream of Jesse. My eyes open with a start. I say," WHAT HAPPENED?" She replies," A CYCLOPS!" C'mon GET OUT!" She says at she gets out of the car. I hear the horrid grunts of the cyclops. I look back while running forward with Jesse. I was quite surprised that Jesse can run faster than me with her hooves. I wonder what it would be like. "IM GONNA GET YOU!" The Cyclops yells, angrily. I hear the stomps of the Cyclops coming up to me faster and faster. My heart beats super fast. The Cyclone was huge at least 13 feet tall and ugly with one giant eye plopped onto the middle of its head. "Jesse!" I cry as I reach out to her. She stopped.

I slammed into her, taking the wind of air through out my whole body. I panted. Jesse screamed. She grabbed a dagger from the belt on her waist, which I had not noticed. She ran toward the cyclops, who was not far behind us. "I'm your protector. I'm gonna do this for you!" She says as she stabs the Cyclops' foot. The Cyclops screamed outrageously. It fell on its butt and grabbed its foot. Jesse just started running but the Cyclops grabbed her mid-section of her body. And I notice that the dagger was on the ground.

The first thing I did was that I threw myself over to where the dagger is located from the dirt. "I'm— so sorry—" Jesse says, weakly up in the Cyclops' hand. "I am too" I say. I ran over to the Cyclops. "You guys are so stupid and— AAAAAAAAAAARG!" The Cyclops exclaimed. Jesse was looking down at me then around the Cyclops' big hands.

The Cyclops was starting to stand up and I threw the dagger high up into the air so I could hit its hand before it gets to high quickly. I saw the bloody dagger plunged threw its wrist. What I'm guessing is a he, threw Jesse to the ground with a gigantic THUMP. He fell to the ground, wincing. I ran to Jesse. As I approached her, there was blood covering her mouth-area. "Oh My God. Jesse— we are gonna get you out of here." I say.

I picked her up from her side. She groans as I carry her. I just remembered that the Jeep is ruined. The Cyclops HAD to throw it into the woods. Destroyed. "Where's camp?" I ask. After a whole she mumbles," Up the hill." I nod, wincing from the stabbing pain on my side. My whole body pounded with every heartbeat from just noticing what just happened.

It's just a dream. It's not real. Olive, pull it together.

I wanted to cry. My body feels so weak and broken down. But I didn't want to be cowardice.

•••

My arms were almost numb and my head was throbbing. Why did that Cyclops attack us. Jesse then tapped on my forearm. "Yeah?" I respond. "I'm good, I think I could get up." I helped her get down carefully. She face palms herself. Jesse was covered in old blood and cuts and scrapes. "Where's the dagger? And the Jeep?" She asks. I lifted up my right hand with the dagger. And then I waved my hands like everything I touch just swooshed away. She nodded her head in response.

The blood around her reminded me of my old dog, Coco. Damn, he was the best dog ever. A chocolate lab. My eyes began to tear up and I curved my lips into my mouth. I closed my eyes to keep the tears away. Coco died because of me. I was chasing after him and I didn't notice the speeding truck coming into the street. A drunk teenager was in it.

I saw Coco running with joy and then. Splat! The truck crushed his bones. Stopped his heart. Crushed everything. Covered with blood.

I clutched the bottom of my jacket.


End file.
